Glee with love
by The Hidden Image
Summary: This chapter takes place at the beginning of the year when Rachael first meets Finn at Lima High. I don't own any of the characters from glee  I wish I did, though . I hope you like the nicer Puck. Thanks, and enjoy!
1. Love at first sight

By: The Hidden Image- Glee with Love chapter 1

Okay guys, this is going to be my first story so please rate and review since that is the only way I am going to get better at this. This chapter takes place at the beginning of the year when Rachael first meets Finn at Lima High. I don't own any of the characters from glee (I wish I did, though). I hope you like the nicer Puck. Thanks, and enjoy!

Rachael pov:

_Be a star, live like a star, prove you're a star. Believe, Believe, and believe even more. _

I think to myself as I walk down the long hallway to the signup audition sheets. _Gosh I better hurry up or the auditions will be over by the time I get there. Pick up the pace, Rachael._

So I do and I send myself flying down the hallway. As I rush pass, papers on the bulletin board fly off. I look back at the colossal mess I have made and shake my head. Then without any warning, I slam into something.

_A wall? No can't be. If it was I would be out of it right now! Whatever I hit was more soft more warm and friendlier than any old brick. _

I slowly look up, and my eyes meet a hand gesturing towards me. It was Finn, the quarterback of the football team I had slammed into.

_He is soooooooo gorgeous! Okay, don't let him see it. _I think, coaching myself not to look him in the eyes. If I did, I would probably melt into his arms.

Finn pov:

"I am so sorry! Do you need help um... isn't your name Kathy or something?" I say as I look upon the tiniest girl I have ever seen in a public high school before.

The girl gets up quickly without my help and brushes past me without even looking at me in the eyes. "No I am not a Kathy, I am a Rachael. I am soon going to become the star of Lima High!"

"Okay, Kath.. I mean Rachael, whatever you say" I say watching Rachael practically dance down the hallway to the auditions for the new glee club. _Glee club? _I look down to see her journal on the ground beside my foot. I pick it up and open it to a random page. I saw a drawing of my face (a really good one at that) with millions of perfect little hearts surrounding it. Dazed I dropped the book and sled my back down the closest wall possible. Just as I sunk into despair, I see my man Puck jogging down the hall towards me.

"Hey, Finn. We are going to be late for practice if you don't hurry! I saw you with Rachael Berry. She is a looker. You better not tell Quinn or she might flip.

With that, I gather my things and rush to the locker room.


	2. Towel Begone

By: The Hidden Image

Glee with Love

Rate and review. Should I add lemon?

Puck pov-

_Gosh that chick was a cutie. I wonder why she was wasting time talking to Finn. Next time I see her she will be all mine….._

"What the heck is wrong with you guys?" I hear Finn shouting as he runs to hide behind one of the lockers in the locker room. I notice he is almost necked (if it weren't for his towel) and soaking wet. So I decide I am going to do something about his predicament.

"Guys! Leave Finn alone. Or else." I say standing up on a chair to get everyone's attention. As I am saying this I see Finn jolting across the room to stand beside me. I watch in horror as the guys hold up massive cups full of red, blue, and even green slushies. "Hold your fire!" I yell stomping my foot loudly on the chair. Then to my surprise they all stop in their tracks and are completely silent. "That's what I thought." I say as I turn to Finn to give my boy a high five. Then I know why the room became silent, as Finn was running his towel fell to the ground and now his manhood was the crown and glory of the football team's attention. The saddest part is the locker room's door is open and the whole cheerleading squad is taking pictures and some are saying, "Oh wow! Quinn, your man is quite small for you, don't you think?" I rush to Finn's aid by jumping in front of him and dragging him into one of the open showers and shutting the door behind us. "Okay pal," I try to say in a very calm and quiet voice, "what the heck happened to you?"

Finn pov:

I explain to Puck, "I was in the shower and I heard across the hall in the glee room a great song I used to know, so I started humming it. Then after a while I started singing at the top of my lungs and then I stopped the water grabbed a towel and started whistling the same tune. I was at my locker getting my regular clothes and that's when the team found me." As I am explaining Puck just nods his head in agreement and shakes his head in disapproval at the appropriate times. "I am screwed now everyone has seen my manhood and they think I am small."

"It's ok bro, but I have to go and meet Principal Higgins again." Puck says as he grabs his stuff and leaves me alone.

Puck pov:

I rush down the hall into the janitor's closet where I am meeting Quinn. "I feel horrible for lying to Finn all these times." I say to Quinn. Then lustfully she answers, "Okay, big boy I will make up for all the lies you have to tell him to keep our relationship a secret."

\


	3. Caught

By: The Hidden Image

Glee with Love

Rate and review! **If you hate smut/lemon, DON"T READ THIS CHAPTER! **Also please don't hate me if I misspell names! I haven't been writing much since I was on vacation with my family at the beach.

Rachel Pov-

_There is no way that the glee club will be able to survive without me now! When I was singing I had them a in the palm of my hands!_ I think excitedly as I rush off to Spanish Class.

As I arrive to class I see Mr. Shouster at his deck un-tacking his seat, I see Finn talking in the corner to the jocks, and I glance over to the cheerleader's seats but all I see is Brittany and Santana looking quite dazed without Quinn.

"Hey guys, where is Quinn?" I ask Brittany.

"Quinn? There is no Quinn and there is no way she is skipping class to romance her lover." As she says this Santana elbows her in the ribcage, "That's enough talking now." With that they move over to the football team to talk.

_I now take it upon myself to fix this mess. I must find Quinn and bust her for skipping class with Finn. Wait, Finn is here, so who is she with? _ I rush out of class just out of sight of Mr. Shouster before her starts class.

Quinn pov-

I step towards puck more slowly this time and lick my lips while saying, "I love a confined space!" I finally reach him and pull his shirt to make him come even closer. He pulls me in for a long kiss and I push him back. "It's my turn to pleasure you today." I kneel to make myself eyelevel with his massive erection a pull down his zipper, "Good you're not wearing any underwear. Less work for me!" I pull out his cock and start licking the tip of it with my tongue. I hear the moaning starting all ready. I deep throat him over and over again until I am out of breath. Then as I pull back, his cum starts spilling out all over me without any warning. "Gosh that was good! Your turn," he says knocking all the janitor's cleaners off the shelf and placing me there. He pulls of my skirt and my underwear in one smooth motion and he gets to work on eating me out. "Oh My GOD! Lick it till I cum!" I yell at the top of my lungs trying to motivate him and he does exactly like I ask and I soon reach my highest point and he swallows it all. Quickly he puts his cock into me and shoves in and out so violently that the shelf falls. He was prepared and he caught my bottom and slammed into me again and again. My cries of mercy and warnings meant nothing to him and he kept going anyways. Rachel pov-

I reach the end of the hallway and turn around. _Why can't I find Quinn? _ A sudden pounding lead me to the janitor's closet. I slowly open the door and see Quinn and Puck having sex . _I must tell Finn._


	4. Trouble in Paradise!

By: The Hidden Image

Glee with love

Rate and review! I am going to start updating very often now! So keep an eye on my story and if you want me to write stories about a TV show or a movie you love just tell me in a review and if I don't know the series I will find it on or Netflix! Thanks-The Hidden Image

Finn Pov-

_Okay, that was the last bell. Thank God, I thought I would die in there. _I think s I start towards the exit to leave this evil place as I see Berry rushing around being chased by a red Quinn and a shirtless Puck.

"Guys, what's going on? Is something wrong?" I ask taking in all my surroundings.

"Yes, there is something wrong in _your relationship_ with Quinn. Would you like to share or should I, Quinn?" Berry says with a smug look on her face as she says this. Quinn rushes across the room toward Berry with fist that Puck stops from hitting Berry's face.

"Hey, calm down you two! This is no big problem that any one should be throwing fists over!" Puck exclaims angrily.

"Not a situation! Puck, I have never encountered anything as gross as what I saw in that hallway!" Berry yells back at Puck shaking her head. "Finn," she says as she starts towards me with a sad expression on her face, "I guess it is my duty as your classmate to tell you what Quinn has been doi-!" Says Berry being cut off by Quinn fists making contact with her mouth.

"See that is what you get for meddling in other people's business. Gosh you are so annoying!" Says Quinn with an evil grin turning away from the now bloody Berry.

Berry slowly gets up and runs at Quinn for revenge. Berry jumps at Quinn for revenge landing on Quinn's back and taking Quinn down with her. Berry and Quinn start rolling around on the ground until Quinn kicks Berry in the stomach sending her flying across the room slamming into me. I quickly picked up Berry and ran her into the boy's locker room.

Rachel pov-

My mind was taking over by darkness the second Quinn kicked me in the stomach. I soon awoke when I smelled a whiff of dirty jerseys and socks.

"Eww! Where am I?" Then all of a sudden I froze with sudden horror as I saw Finn standing above me with the rest of the rest of the football team. I quickly got up to run but I couldn't move since I was in an ice bath. Then I also noticed I was naked and that's why the team was staring.

"What the heck are you guys doing in the girl's locker room?" "You're not in the girl's you're in the boy's" Finn replies quietly.


	5. Snapped

By: The Hidden Image

Glee with love

Rate and review! And tell your friends about my stories!

Rachel Pov-

I quickly get up and wrap the towel around myself as I run out of the locker room with Finn following me.

"Leave me alone Finn! I have never been so embarrassed in my whole life!" I yell as I quickly run to my locker to get my extra change of clothes.

"I am sorry I thought you had a concussion!" He yells back with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Why didn't you take me to the nurse or something?"

"I am not that smart! Gosh, I freak out when my mother says it's going to be sunny all week and I wear shorts but then it rains!"

"I can't look at you anymore!" I yell as I run towards the girl's restroom.

"What were you going to tell me anyway?"

"Nothing, it's nothing!" I yell shaking off his question.

"Tell me now, or I'll just go ask Quinn herself."

"Ok, but don't hate me! I was in Spanish class and I was talking to Brittany and Santana, and I asked where Quinn was. Brittany said she was romancing her lover, but when I thought it was you I saw you were still in the room. So then, I went to look for Quinn and I couldn't find her until I opened the janitor's closet and saw Quinn and Puck getting it on in there!" With that I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door in Finn's shocked face.

Puck Pov-

_This is bad, but I will still fuck her though. Berry is going to ruin my hit and runs with Quinn. Damn her! _I think to myself as I walk into the locker room after practice. _Where was Finn? _After I get dressed in regular clothes I see Berry walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey! Berry, have you seen Finn anywhere lately?" I ask.

"Um, no." Berry says as her invisible nose grows.

"What did you do?" I ask backing her into a corner.

"Ok, I told him everything and now I think he got mad and left school to cool off!" She says cringing. I charge towards her and plow her into the bathroom. "I have been waiting to do this since you came here Berry!"

I shove her against a wall and start ripping off her clothes.

"Stop, Puck!"

I do not listen to her pleas as I force her down onto her knees so she can suck my dick.

To Be Continued…


	6. Mistakes

By: The Hidden Image

Glee with Love

Hahahahaha! A little twist of fate here!

Rachel Pov-

_I can't believe this is happening to me! Someone help me! Remember when your dads taught you how to protect yourself in case of sudden emergencies!_

Puck's smirk on his face widens, "Hah, I knew you would do this one day or another!" As he says this he grabs my hair in his fist and guides my face towards his dick. As I start swallowing I bit down with all my might, grab my sundress, fling it on, and run towards the closest room possible._ The weight room, of course! _As I enter the room I see Finn covered in sweat pumping weights of all shapes and sizes.

"Finn, help me please!" I yell at him darting across the room.

"Not now Berry, I am channeling my anger in my training for a football scholarship."

"Please, listen! I was attacked by Puck and he tried to rape me!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"That's it. Anyone, that could have been anyone but you, but of course it had to be an innocent bystander!" He exclaims as he puts the weights back on the stands. "Where is Puckerman?"

"No! Finn stay here and stay out of trouble!" I say grabbing his arm.

"He slept with my girlfriend-well my last girlfriend and now he is sleeping with my friends, there is no way he is surviving tonight!" He says rushing out of the room.

Finn Pov-

_Where is he, I just want to slap his dick off!_ I think as I see him walking out of the nurse's office with an ice pack tapped to his pants.

"You, I will never forgive you!" I yell rushing towards him with my fist ready for contact.

As if in slow motion I close my eyes and punch something soft, smooth, and not Puck. I watch in horror as Rachel falls to the ground bleeding!

"Help, Nurse!" I yell running towards the nurse's office but I turn around punch and kick Puck repeatedly. "There, but I am not even yet! I have to have something you want!"

I kneel next to Rachel and kiss her with an intensity I had never felt with Quinn before.

_Maybe, I have been wasting time with Quinn tomorrow I will ask Berry out!_

Puck slowly gets up and limps to the door and exits yelling, "I hope you are happy!"


	7. Deep Sleep

By: The Hidden Image

Glee with Love

Rate and Review (I am slowly running out of ideas for the story)!

Rachel Pov-

I slowly come to after passing out because of Finn's kiss.

_Gosh, what happened? Am I alive? Where is Finn and Puck? Quinn, Santana, and Brittany? I must be dead, or in a comma. I hear a voice that's urgent and fearful._

"Will she be all right, doc?" I made the realization that it was Finn's.

"Um, I'm not sure; I think she went into shock."

"What, shock? Can she hear me?"

"Yes, I am certain of that."

"Rachel, I am sorry for calling you Berry, I am sorry for ignoring you until now, and I am so sorry for not protecting you against Puck, but I know it might have taken me awhile to say this, but you are the girl for me so will you be my girlfriend Berr-I mean Rachel?"

I hear this and my heart melts and I suddenly make up my mind to fight the darkness that is clouding my mind. I see again suddenly. I see Finn above me and the doctor beside him.

"Yes, Finn, I will be your girlfriend."

Finn Pov- *Before Rachel woke up*

Carrying Rachel in my arms I rush her into my car to the hospital.

"Please, Berry! Wake up!"

I run her into the hospital and sign her in at the front desk of the ER.

"Will she be all right, doc?" I made the realization that it was Finn's.

"Um, I'm not sure; I think she went into shock."

"What, shock? Can she hear me?"

"Yes, I am certain of that."

"Rachel, I am sorry for calling you Berry, I am sorry for ignoring you until now, and I am so sorry for not protecting you against Puck, but I know it might have taken me awhile to say this, but you are the girl for me so will you be my girlfriend Berr-I mean Rachel?"

I see Rachel's eyes fly open and with that see yells "Yes!" and throws herself at me. I am knocked to the ground and she pushes my shoulders to the floor and kisses me.


End file.
